Que empiece el juego: Verdad o Reto
by PaolaSantiago
Summary: Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, y varios personajes de Creppypastas famosos han sido secuestrados por dos misteriosas chicas y encerrados en un cuarto en el que no pueden salir. -¿Como rayos llegamos aquí?- -¿Que esta pasando?- -Ustedes mis queridos invitados, están aquí para responder preguntas y realizar retos..! :D Espera que.? Ya se, pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic...! Wiiiiiiii...~ -sonido de grillos- No tengo amigos TTwTT

Eeen fin... Como dije es mi primer fic así que espero les guste mucho owo

Terminando el cap. explicare en que consiste este pequeño juego, mientras tanto...despertemos a nuestros "queridos" invitados...(la verdad me da flojera describir el cómo los traje así que no pregunten xD)

\(·w·\) COMENZEMOS...! (/·w·)/

...

En un gran cuarto oscuro, los conocidos personajes "Creepypastas" yacían en los suelos inconscientes...mientras tanto, dos chicas dentro de una cabina, veían a sus "invitados" con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿?:- Esta todo listo...?-pregunto una

¿?: Si, todo listo para comenzar...

¿?: Hehehe bien...es hora del show...

Una de ellas presiono un botón, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara por completo

Jeff: -AAAHHHH…! MIS OJOS...!-grito adolorido el conocido asesino, mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos

Jack: -AAHH..! JEFF..!CIERRA LA BOCA, ME ATURDES..!- reclamo Eyeless tapándose los oídos  
>(NA: ya sé que Eyeless Jack es mudo...pero quise que tuviera voz aquí en mi fic :3)

Slender:-Agh…! Quieren callarse los dos..! - dice mientras se levanta y mira a su alrededor- ¿Donde se supone que estamos?

Jeff: No tengo idea, solo sé que alguien intento dejarme ciego..!

Slenderman fue mirando a su alrededor y pronto noto que no eran los únicos en ese sitio….más al fondo, en el piso, estaban: Sally, Ben, Toby, Jane, Masky y Hoddie , aun dormidos.  
>Este se acercó a Sally y la movio para despertarla<p>

Slender: -Sally…Sally..! despierta.! - La pequeña ente fue despertando poco a poco

Sally: eeh..? Slendy..que paso.?

Slender: -eso quisiera saber- Slenderman saco un tentáculo y movio al duende  
>(NA: jajajaja duende xD Ben:¬¬) que dormía a un lado de Sally

Slender: vamos Ben levántate..!

Ben: -dándose la vuelta- waaa 5 minutos más mamá..

Slender: MAMÁ..!? - con el mismo tentáculo tomo el pie del rubio, lo elevo y lo dejo caer-

Ben:- sobándose la cabeza- AAAUCH..! POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO..?!-

Slender: -porque no despertabas!-

Masky : aah.! –levantándose de golpe- quieren callarse.! Intento dormir..!

Slenderman volteo su cabeza en dirección de Masky y un aura de molestia rodeo su cuerpo, se acercó al chico enmascarado a paso lento y saco sus tentáculos

Slender: -QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO..!?-

Masky: e-eh n-no nada jefe –retrocede atemorizado- L-lo lamento mucho, de verdad, no vi q-que era usted… lo sien-AUCH.! –lleva su mano a su cabeza y se soba- Pero qu-.!

Hoddie: Lamento la actitud de mi compañero amo, me encargare de que aprenda una lección.

Masky: creo que moriré…

Toby: -Pone una mano sobre su hombro- Creo que si…

Jeff: bueno, ya! DONDE CARAJOS ESTAMOS.!? COMO FUE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTE LUGAR.!? Y MAS IMPOTANTE, QUE HACE ESA PLANA HORRENDA AQUÍ.!? –dijo señalando a Jane, quien se levantaba y sacudía su vestido-

Jane: Créeme Jeff, no eres el único que está molesto aquí, si pudiera, lanzaría mi cuchillo a tu horrenda cara de Joker mal-copiado…

Jeff: QUE HAZ DICHO PLANA ASQUEROSA…!? -grito, mientras intentaba abalanzarse contra Jane, pero Slender se lo impedía tomándolo de la cintura con un tentáculo- SUELTAME…!SUELTAME, MALDICION..! AHORA SI LA MATARE.!

Jane: Claro, lo haría, si tuviera mi cuchillo conmigo, sin embargo no lo tengo.  
>Me lo han quitado, y dudo que sea la única que no tiene su arma consigo…<p>

-Jeff se quedó quieto y desesperado, empezó a buscar entre sus ropas su preciado cuchillo-  
>Tsk.! Mierda!…. Tienes razón no lo tengo…<p>

-todos comenzaron a buscar-

Jack: no, yo no tengo mi bisturí

Masky y Hoddie: ni nosotros nuestros cuchillos

Toby: y yo no tengo mis hachas TTwTT…y tengo hambre…

Todos: ¬¬

¿?: jajajaja dejen al pobre de Toby, el solo quiere comer (?) –la voz de una chica resuena en la habitación y todos voltean, buscando la fuente de aquella voz-

Jeff: QUIEN ERES TU..?! DONDE ESTAMOS..?! -grita enfadado mientras dirige su mirada a todos lados-

¿?: jeje tranquilo Jeff, contestare a todas sus preguntas, asi que no te impacientes..-dijo en un tono divertida- todos ustedes han sido elegidos para un pequeño "evento"..

Sally: evento?-pregunto curiosa-

-un extraño sonido se produce y una compuerta se abre, de ahí se ve la silueta de una joven de pequeña estatura- asi es, todos ustedes han sido elegidos para el evento que se llevara a cabo en estos precisos momentos, con la ayuda de varias personas…

¿?: yo más bien diría "Juego" –una segunda silueta aparece, esta es un poco más alta que la primera chica-

Toby: juego..? –ladea un poco la cabeza en señal de duda- no entiendo…

¿?: jajaja tranquilo Toby, lo explicare de forma breve, pero antes permítanme presentarme –esta da un paso al frente y la luz la ilumina por completo- Hola, mi nombre es Paola, es un verdadero gusto estar con ustedes- sonríe de manera amistosa. Todos la observan y examinan sus facciones, la joven tiene el pelo de color castaño y le llega por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos son de color ámbar y esta vestida con un extraño uniforme militar.- Jejeje espero y no se enojen conmigo, ya que, fue mi idea este pequeño evento- Todos la miran sorprendidos-

Jeff: Asi que…fue TU idea meternos en este lugar-?!

Paola: a-am…sii… PERO…no fui la única, me ayudaron-sonríe nerviosa-

Jeff: pues tú y los que te ayudaron, la van a pagar muy caro..! -dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de slenderman y avanzaba hacia la castaña con una mirada psicótica-

Jeff: no tendre mi cuchillo, pero puedo matarte con mis propias manos- dio una fuerte carcajada, mas no pudo avanzar mas, ya que un objeto salio disparado provocándole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla izquierda-

Jeff: Pero que-.?!

Te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado, Jeff –la voz ronca de la segunda chica se hizo presente, esta dio un paso al frente y se dejo ver: pelo castaño, tez palida y mismo uniforme militar, era casi idéntica que Paola, la unica diferencia eran sus ojos, estos eran de un llamativo color rojo, similar al color de la sangre e iban acompañados de unas ojeras un tanto marcadas-

Jeff: Y tu quien eres?! Como te atreves a dañar mi bello rostro!-Dijo furioso-

Paola: a-amm… perdón ella es-

Mi nombre es Paula –dijo interrumpiendo a la más pequeña- y soy la hermana y protectora de Paola, asi que te recomiendo que te alejes

Jeff: JA.! Y quien te crees tu para decirme que tengo que hacer?

Paula: Aquella que tiene tu cuchillo y planea fundir el metal para hacerme un lindo llavero si no retrocedes–muestra el cuchillo de Jeff y sonríe de forma burlona, mostrando que sus dientes son una hilera de afilados colmillos-

Jeff: tsk, maldita hija de-

Jane: Muy bien, fue suficiente! Jeff, aléjate de ahí y compórtate. Y tu.! –señala a paola-  
>Termina de explicar!<p>

-Jeff de muy mala gana termina haciendo caso y murmurando cosas se aleja de donde estaba (N/A: ok, eso es raro de Jeff ._.)-

Paola: b-bueno, escuchen…emm… como explicarlo –se rasca la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo- Paula tenia un poco de razón, el evento en el que ustedes participaran….es un juego.

Todos: Que.?!

-Paola, asustada por la reacción de los Creppypastas, corre y se refugia detrás de su hermana-  
>s-si es cierto y….emmmm…. este juego consiste en que ustedes contesten preguntas y realicen retos que el publico elija.<p>

Todos: QUE, QUE..!?

_**Sip, esto sera divertido…**_

_**Ok.! –se levanta y se estira- mi cerebro no dio para más asi que hasta aquí xD  
>Con el titulo del fic ya suponen ustedes de que trata no? NO?<strong>_

_**Bien, lo explicare; ustedes mis queridos lectores dejaran sus hermosos Review con la preguntas o retos que deseen hacerles a los integrantes de este juego (eso incluye a ambas gemelas, si quieren! ) y… pues si desean puedo meter mas personajes, ya ustedes me hacen saber :3  
>Espero les guste y dejen sus Review<strong>_

_**Ciao..!**_


	2. Aviso

Si lo sé, soy una persona **horrible**,! T-T  
>Mi primer Fic y lo abandone vilmente.! Creo que si me dedicara a esto moriría de hambre…<br>Pero créanme que, cuando digo que no fue intencional es enserio :c  
>E pasado por muchas cosas, primero la escuela, luego… pues… problemas familiares etc, no los quiero agobiar con mis problemas personales.<br>Vengo a dejar este pequeño aviso para informarles que **NO** pienso dejar esta historia incompleta, lo voy a seguir, pero aún tengo unos pequeños asuntos por arreglar así que, ténganme paciencia por fa :c

Gracias por dejar sus Reviews.! me hizo muy feliz leerlos! nwn  
>Para el próximo capítulo pondré todos los retos y verdades que han dejado, así que espérenlos!<p>

Muchas gracias por entender, oh.! Y por cierto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.!

Ciao.! 


End file.
